<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rapunzel’s Wedding by Loverofallthingsdisney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325680">Rapunzel’s Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney'>Loverofallthingsdisney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Funny, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a rewrite of the original Tangled short I wanted to include the Characters for the show so I wrote a different version of the short I hope you like it:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Maximus &amp; Pascal &amp; Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney), Varian/Cassandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rapunzel’s Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel’s Long awaited day had finally arrived she was finally going to get married. Rapunzel was so exited she honestly thought she never would have even gotten this far when she lived in the Tower. She always thought that she would have been stuck in that tower forever and never get to have a adventure. But all that changed when she met Eugene and fell in love with him. “Hello your highness, I see your already up, are you exited for the big day?” Faith asked Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“Hey Faith, yes I am REALLY EXITED!, Eugene and I have been together for a while now and we have had so many adventures together we even defeating Zhan Tiri together with the help of our friends of course, but now I am ready to be queen and rule this kingdom when the time comes.” Rapunzel replied. Faith smiled,</p>
<p>“I’m glad Princess you’ll make a great queen”. Faith stated. Rapunzel smiled, Faith was very shy and she didn’t like to talk much not like cass did. Faith finished getting Rapunzel ready for the wedding when an unexpected friend showed up. Cassandra opens the door and walks in.</p>
<p>“Hey Raps!” Cassandra said. Rapunzel turned around and a huge smile came on her face.</p>
<p>“Cass!” Rapunzel shouted running to give Cassandra a hug.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?, I thought you were on an adventure and you couldn’t come” Rapunzel said hugging her tighter. Cassandra smiled and returned the hug. </p>
<p>“come on you didn’t think I’d miss your wedding day, Eugene and I do have our differences but I still wouldn’t miss your special day” Cassandra smiled pulling away from the hug. Rapunzel smiled.</p>
<p> “Do you want to help me finish getting ready like old times?” Rapunzel Asked Cassandra.</p>
<p>“Sure why not” Cassandra said with a smile. Faith left and while Cassandra was getting Rapunzel ready Eugene was in his room getting ready for the wedding.</p>
<p>“Lance I can’t believe it, After asking and asking Rapunzel finally said yes, i can’t wait to live the rest of my life with her” Eugene stated to Lance who was helping him put his suit on.</p>
<p>“I know who knew a lucky guy like you could have gotten a girl as pretty and Royal as Rapunzel, I mean you were an orphan, and most of your life you were a thief stealing and your big dream was to live on an island all alone with money” Lance said.</p>
<p>Eugene looked at Lance with a I can’t believe you just went there look, “Ok you are right I honestly didn’t think I ever settle down with someone, but I didn’t know I was a prince either” Eugene stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah look what you did to stalyan, you left her at the alter and you know what happened” Lance said remembering that day they kidnapped them and he almost died. Eugene remembered that day too it was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do to Rapunzel. He could just remember the face she made when he closed the door on Rapunzel, he didn’t do it intentionally but he had no choice to save Lance.</p>
<p>Lance looked at Eugene, “Hey, don’t be getting emotional on me” Lance said. “That was all in the past buddy, today is the day you have been waiting for all your life, you deserve to be happy Eugene” Lance said putting his hand on Eugenes shoulder. Eugene smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks Lance, I know we don’t really talk about our emotions but your the best friend I could ask for thanks buddy “ Eugene told Lance with a smile.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s finish getting you ready” Lance said with a smile while fixing Eugenes Jacket.</p>
<p>Meanwhile back in Rapunzel’s room, Cassandra finished fixing Rapunzel’s dress, “Wow Raps, you look beautiful!” Cassandra told Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“Aww thanks Cass” Rapunzel answered with a smile. Cassandra put the vail on Rapunzel’s hair and she was finished. Rapunzel turned to look into the mirror and see herself.</p>
<p>“Wow, Thank you Cass for helping me and coming all this way to see me get married” Rapunzel said giving Cass a hug. Cassandra smiled and returned the hug.</p>
<p>“Cass can you do me a favor? Can you go find Varian and ask him if he’s ready he is done helping Max and Pascal they are going to hand us the rings.” Rapunzel asked Cass.</p>
<p>“Sure Raps, I’ll be back before the wedding starts” Cassandra answered heading to the door to leave.</p>
<p>Varian was in his lab getting ready for the wedding since Eugene has asked him and Lance to be his best man, Varian felt honored he never got invited to a wedding before and he certainly never thought he be someone’s best man but he was happy that his two best friends were finally getting married after everything that happened they deserved to be happy. Varian heard a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“I’m coming” he shouted. Varian opened the door and to his surprise it was Cassandra, he wasn’t expecting to see her at the wedding since she was on her adventure.</p>
<p>“Oh Hey Cass, what a surprise I thought you couldn’t make it to the wedding?” Varian asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Hey Varian, uhh Raps wanted me to ask you if you were done getting ready and if you finished helping Max and Pascal with the rings?” Cass asked trying to not make eye contact. Varian gave a small smile.</p>
<p>“Oh.. yeah they are ready their just waiting for me to finish getting ready.” Varian said sheepishly.</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence for awhile, Cassandra felt uneasy with Varian because of what she did to him when she was bad she didn’t know if varian actually forgave her for what she put him through kidnapping, Drugged him, pushing him off a cliff, but most of all controlling his dad, he had already suffered with him loosing his dad and she just had made it worst for him.</p>
<p>Varian felt a bit odd being around Cassandra he was still trying to get over what she did to him. she never really apologized to him for what she did and what she caused him to go through she just got up and left. No Jail time or community service, it just didn’t seem fair that he was tossed in Jail for his crime and Cass wasn’t. Varian liked Cass and he knew she changed for the better now but he still had some kind of resentment towards her. Cassandra saw Varian and she knew what she did to him was wrong and that she needed to make amends because Varian at once did think of her as his friend.</p>
<p>“Varian, I’m really sorry for everything I did and put you through, I know I never really fully apologized to you and it wasn’t right and I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you?, I’m really sorry Varian for everything” Cassandra said with her head down and a sad tone in her voice.</p>
<p>Varian didn’t know what to say, he knew Cass wasn’t a person who liked to share or show her feelings, but he understood what she went through because he went down that path of darkness too and if Rapunzel was able to forgive him and trust him again and give him a second chance after everything he did he should do the same.</p>
<p>“Cass, it did hurt me what you did to Corona and to me, and I tried reaching out to you but you refused to Listen..but I understand because I went down that path of darkness myself and it blinds you and makes you into a monster...but just as Rapunzel forgave me and gave me a second chance then I should do the same.” Varian said with a half smile.</p>
<p>“Cass I forgive you, I forgive you for everything and I hope we can learn to trust each other and be friends again”Varian told her giving her a smile. Cassandra looked at Varian and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“Th...Thank you Varian, I promise I am going to try my best do whatever i can to make it up to you” Cassandra said putting her hand on his shoulder. Varian gazed at Cassandra and gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you Cass, It’s great to have you back” Varian said giving her a hug. Cassandra smiled and Returned the hug. Varian pulled away from the hug,</p>
<p>“well I have to finish getting ready I’ll see you at the wedding?” Varian asked Cassandra.</p>
<p>“Yea I’ll see you at the wedding” Cassandra answered. Varian waved goodbye to Cassandra and finished getting himself ready.</p>
<p>The wedding was about to begin all the guest were arriving and getting to their seats Eugene was already at the alter with Lance and Varian beside him waiting for Rapunzel to walk down the isle.</p>
<p>The doors opened and the wedding march started playing the king was walking Rapunzel down the isle Eugene couldn’t take his eyes of his Fiancé she was beautiful she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a long lace design vail. He still couldn’t believe that the day he had been waiting for finally arrived after asking and asking Rapunzel finally said yes. King Fredric kissed his daughter on the cheek and handed her over to Eugene.</p>
<p>The priest started saying “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company of witnesses to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony”.</p>
<p>Max and pascal were waiting close to the bride and groom to hand them the rings when they asked for them. But a flower flew into Max nose and he could stop himself from sneezing. The sneezed made the pillow go up and down tossing the rings up and rolling them outside.</p>
<p>Max and Pascals face went pale luckily no one was paying attention to what just happened. Max and Pascal immediately ran after the rings to try and catch them, Varian saw them leave in a hurry and wondered what happened because they were going to ask for the rings soon, Varian sneaked our of his place and went out the back to try and catch Max. Luckily Max saw Varian and ran up to him while Pascal was still trying to catch the rings.</p>
<p>“Max what are you guys doing?, They are doing to ask for the rings soon....Max where are the rings?” Varian asked with concern. Max snorted trying to tell him what happened and Varian understood.</p>
<p>“A flower flew up your nose and made you sneezed causing the rings to fall and roll away? Varian asked Max to confirm that’s what happened. Max shook his head yes.</p>
<p>“Well let’s go find them and get them back quickly before they notice that we are gone” Varian said staying to run after the rings.</p>
<p>They ran throughout the entire market trying to get the rings, Max was running after Eugenes ring but he didn’t see the wheel cart in front of him and she stepped on it causing him to fall inside and make the cart move. He manage to catch the ring with his mouth when the cart was on the move, but he didn’t see the frying pan signs and he couldn’t control the cart and he got hit with 4 signs he was passed out. When the frying pans were hitting Max the person releasing the lanterns thought the bell rang and let the tarp go to let the lanterns fly. Pascal saw one of the rings get caught on one of the lanterns they were going to release after the wedding bell rang, pascal looked at Varian.</p>
<p>“Ok Pascal, do you think you can climb up there and get it?” Varian asked.</p>
<p>Pascal saluted Varian with his hand and started to climb. he saw the tarp fall and the lanterns started to fly away. Pascal managed to get to the lantern with the ring before it flew away and tried to grab it but a strong wind blew the lantern making the ring fall. Varian ran after it trying to catch it before it fell.</p>
<p>“I got it, I got it” Varian shouted reaching his hands to catch the ring, but he wasn’t watching where he was going and bumped into a fruit cart full of blueberries. He fell into the cart face first getting his black suit all stained with blueberries.</p>
<p>“Gah! this is never coming off, and my dad is going to kill me” Varian stated to himself lifting himself up from the cart and dusting off any remaining blueberries.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I will pay for the damage as soon as i get the rings” Varian told the merchant still running after Rapunzel’s ring.</p>
<p>Max had finally woken up the cart was still rolling he opened his lips to see if he still had the ring and he did he was happy. Max looked around to see where he was and to try to stop the cart, when he saw Rapunzel’s ring rolling on the ground, Pascal managed to land the lantern he was on and he started to run after the ring again. Varian continued to run after Max and Pascal he was trying to avoid as many obstacles as he could. He Spotted Max and Pascal he ran as fast as he could to catch up. Pascal had managed to catch Rapunzel’s ring and max pulled him into the cart they smiled at each other as they saw that both rings were safe. Varian spotted a cliff, the road was about to end.</p>
<p>“*gasp* guys look out!” Varian shouted to Max and Pascal.</p>
<p>Max and Pascal looked forward and saw a dead end they looked at each other and a scared look came on their faces. Varian kept running and was thinking to himself how he was going to stop that cart.</p>
<p>“Ugh, if only I had brought my Alchemy balls I could stop the cart,.... Wait I do have one” Varian said breathlessly from all his running.</p>
<p>He pulled a ball full of blue liquid, he tossed it at the cart, the ball exploded, the smoke finally cleared and some kind of blue hoop had stopped the cart just in the nick of time but the cart was going so fast that when it stopped it tossed Max and Pascal into the sky.</p>
<p>“No..No..No.. that wasn’t supposed to happen it shouldn’t have tossed them out...it was just supposed to stop the cart” Varian said with anger and worry.</p>
<p>What if they don’t land somewhere safe, what if they die from the fall no one can survive a fall from that height, it would have been his fault that Max and Pascal were gone and Rapunzel and Eugene wouldn’t have any rings and the wedding would be ruined and everyone would hate him again. Varian looked up and saw that they managed to fall in a tar factory.</p>
<p>“ohh.. that’s not good” Varian shockingly said.</p>
<p>He started to run towards the tar factory, when he arrived Max and Pascal were covered in black tar.</p>
<p>“Oh guys.... I am so sorry...I...I didn’t mean for this to happen” Varian told them with sadness in his voice.</p>
<p>Max and Pascal looked at each other and smiled, Max nudged Varian telling him to look at them, Max opened his lips and Pascal opened his hand and they put the rings in Varian’s hands.</p>
<p>“*gasp*, you still have the rings!” Varian said with excitement.</p>
<p>“Oh no... the wedding must almost be over we better leave now” Varian stated.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the tar incident can you forgive me?” Varian asked Max and Pascal.</p>
<p>They smiled and gave him another nudge telling him they forgave him.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys” Varian said with a smile. They made their way back to the castle running as fast as they could, they managed to make it at the exact moment the priest was done.</p>
<p>“May I have the rings” the priest said.</p>
<p>Rapunzel and Eugene turned around and were absolutely in shock at what they saw, Max and Pascal were mostly covered in tar, and Varian was standing right next to them and his suit covered in blue stains and his hair was all messed up and dirty from when he was running. Nobody knew what to think or what happened, Eugene grabbed his ring and put it on Rapunzel’s finger, and Rapunzel grabbed Eugene ring and placed it on his finger, they looked at each other.</p>
<p>“You May kiss the bride” the priest said.</p>
<p>Eugene and Rapunzel kissed and everyone started shouting and clapping congratulating the newly weds. Eugene and Rapunzel made their way to the out of the church to the castle where they would finished celebrating their wedding. Varian smiled he was so happy they were able to get the rings back and that the wedding wasn’t ruined. Cassandra and Lance came over to Varian.</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” Cassandra asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah why are you all dirty?” Lance asked</p>
<p>“Hehe... it’s a long story” Varian said sheepishly putting his hand behind his head.</p>
<p>“Well we have till the party is over, here let’s go get you cleaned up before you dad sees you” Cassandra said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hehe ok thanks Cass” Varian answered with a smile.</p>
<p>Lance took Max and Pascal to try and get them cleaned up as well before the party started he didn’t know how he was going to take off the tar but he’d finds a way. Cassandra managed to get some of the blueberries stains out and she fixed his hair, Lance found a natural remedy Exavior gave him to get rid of the tar without pulling the skin, Lance rubbed olive oil around the tar and waited 15mins and he gently pulled the tar off. They made their way to the party, everyone was dancing and singing and having a great time, Varian told Lance and Cassandra what happened.</p>
<p>“Wow, all this happened and no one even noticed” Cassandra answered.</p>
<p>“Well that was kinda the point heheh” Varian said sheepishly.</p>
<p>Varian spent time with Cassandra and Lance, Cassandra told Varian and Lance what she had done during her adventure and what she encountered, Varian and Lance told some jokes to Cass who didn’t really laugh much but they sure did try to make her. The party was a hit all the people of Corona were happy and Rapunzel and Eugene were happy to finally be Married. It was time for Cassandra to leave she went up to Rapunzel and Eugene.</p>
<p>“Raps, I am so happy for you, I still think you like have gotten married to someone else but...” Cassandra said with a smile looking at Eugene.</p>
<p>“Haha.. very funny Cass” Eugene teased.</p>
<p>“Haha, I’m kidding Eugene, I know you would do anything for Rapunzel” Cassandra said with a smile “I’m so proud of you both” Cassandra said pulling them into a hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks for not giving up on me” Cassandra whispered to them. Rapunzel and Eugene Retuned the hug with a smile. Cassandra went over to Varian, she wanted to leave right this time.</p>
<p>“Varian it was great seeing you agin and I’m glad that we made up, I know it wasn’t easy for you to forgive me but I hope we can learn to trust each other again and be friends” Cassandra said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks Cass, and we are friends” Varian said with a smile.</p>
<p>Varian pulled Cass into a hug, Cass smiles and returned the hug. Cassandra waved goodbye and left. Not long after that Lance went home with the girls, they congratulated the newly weds and went back to their tree house. Varian was ready to go home himself it was a long day, but he wanted to stay to see Rapunzel and Eugene leave for their honeymoon. The party was over, Rapunzel and Eugene walked out down the stairs to get to their horses that were already there waiting for them, Varian came up to them before they hopped on their horses.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say thanks... to both of you for everything you’ve done for me, especially you Rapunzel for pardoning me and not giving up on me...and Eugene thanks for being like a father to me, for Letting me be apart of your team and being there when I need you” Varian said with a half smile. “I’ll miss you guys” Varian said with a smile. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at Varian and pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>“we love you Varian, we couldn’t have saved Corona without you” Rapunzel said with a comforting tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah bud, we love you, and it wouldn’t be Team Awesome without you, well miss you Varian, try not to get hurt while working your inventions ” Eugene said with a smile hugging him tighter.</p>
<p>Varian smiled, “hehe thanks.... I promise I’ll be careful” Varian said with a smile. “I love you guys too” Varian said returning an even tighter hug. Varian pulled away for the hug and waved one last time before heading home.</p>
<p>They waved goodbye to their family and friends, Varian waved one last time before they got on their horses,“you ready sunshine?” Eugene asked Rapunzel.</p>
<p>“Ready” Rapunzel answered. “I love you Eugene” Rapunzel said with a smile</p>
<p>“I love you too Sunshine” Eugene answered. They kissed each other on the lips and Ran off into the sunset. They lived Happily Ever After! The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>